Te escucho
by Azul K
Summary: [Ereri] ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de escuchar historias dentro de una melodía? Aun que sigue pasado el tiempo, aun puedo escuchar su voz en la música.
1. ¿Escuchas eso?

**¿Escuchas eso?**

Silencio, todos estaban en silencio. No se podía escuchar ni una voz, ni un suspiro por parte de los ahí presentes. El telón se levanta, dejando visible ante nuestros ojos la figura de un hombre frente al piano de cola. Levi Ackerman, el protagonista de aquella noche. Ya pasaron 8 años desde la última vez que lo vi… ¿Habré madurado desde ese entonces? No lo sé. Aun así, estoy seguro de que solo hay una idea en mí que desde ese entonces no ha cambiado.

Estoy enamorado de él.

Mis padres siempre quisieron que estudiara música, es por eso que estoy en esta academia –aun que realmente nunca me llamo la atención-. En fin, aun no sé cómo es que sigo aquí.

-¿Eren? ¡Eren!-

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué pasa Armin?-

-Te volviste a quedar dormido en clase, ya todos salieron, Mikasa y yo nos quedamos a esperarte….ah, y límpiate la saliva de la boca- dijo sacando su pañuelo

-Eh? P-Perdón por hacerlos esperar- dijo limpiándose con el pañuelo de Armin

-No importa, en fin, Mikasa y yo tenemos que ir a la biblioteca así que nos vamos- dijo mientras salía por la puerta – Ah, y por cierto, el profesor Smith dijo que quería hablar contigo…parece que te vio durmiendo en sus clases-

-Eh? Ah, rayos. Bueno, espero que sea amable…..muy amable-

-En fin, adiós Eren, nos vemos mañana-

-Adiós Armin-

Rayos, me pregunto si estará enfadado….bueno, mejor no lo hago esperar.

[Toc, toc]

Desde adentro –Pase-

Abriendo la puerta –Esto….¿Quería verme?-

-Ah, Eren. Pasa, toma asiento- dijo haciéndole una seña

-G-Gracias- dijo nerviosamente mientras tomaba asiento

-Bueno, la razón por la que te he mandado a llamar es para hablar sobre tu rendimiento escolar-

-Esto…sobre eso…-

-Por favor, permíteme terminar. Antes que nada ¿Podrías decirme la razón de que te quedaras dormido durante mis clases?-

-Ah….sobre eso…..Ayer tuve que ir urgentemente a México y….-

-Eren-

-….me desvele en el computador-

-¿Ves que fácil es ser honesto?...En fin, me preocupa el hecho de que no estés llevando un buen rendimiento en mis clases, si sigues así no sé si podrás graduarte-

-…mmmm ya veo-

-Te pido que pienses un poco en que harás para no reprobar el curso-

-De acuerdo-

-Bueno, puedes retirarte-

-Gracias- y diciendo esto salió de la oficina de su profesor

-Rayos, si sigo así reprobare el curso, mis padres se enfadaran, no conseguiré trabajo….o peor aún….terminare escribiendo fanfics para vivir. No!-

Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un piano resonando en su salón

-Que extraño. ¿Alguien aquí…a estas horas?- dijo, avanzando lentamente hacia el salón. A medida que avanzaba el sonido se hacía más claro –Que hermoso suena, debe estar tocando una persona amable, sensible y tierna. Tal vez una chica-

Y al estar frente a la puerta del salón, abrió lentamente la puerta y…..


	2. El intérprete desconocido

**El intérprete desconocido **

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver lo que producía esa bella melodía, el enorme piano de cola del salón de música, pero, ¿Quién lo tocaba? El piano no dejaba ver el rostro del intérprete.

-Tengo que…- fue interrumpido por el profesor Smith

-¿Qué? ¿Aun sigues aquí, Eren? Ven, te acompaño a la Salida-dijo tomandolo del hombro

-Este…si-

Y sin opción tuvo que ceder ante su profesor.

-¿Quién habrá sido?- pensó, pues no sabía si volvería a escuchar aquella melodía….o sí?

* * *

Al otro día...

-¿Hoy también? ¿Es el mismo piano?- dijo el joven castaño merodeando por el lugar de ayer

-¡Hey! Eren ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya casi todos se fueron- dijo su amigo de cabello rubio acercándose a él.

-Ammm….olvide algo en el salón-dijo el chico para persuadirlo

-Te acompaño y de ahí nos vamos-

-Eh?...pero…antes debo preguntarle algo al profesor-

-No hay problema, Mikasa y yo te esperaremos afuera-

-Pero…puede que tarde un poco-

-Entonces te esperamos en la estación-

-Este… pero puede durar horas-

-No importa, te espero en la tienda de Helados de la estación-

-Pero…también me revisara un trabajo y…-

-Espera ¿De cuándo acá haces trabajos?-

-Yo…-

-Algo me ocultas, dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Yo….- Melda, ahora que hago…..¡Ya se! ¡Me hare el muerto!...No, no creo que sirva. Ammm ya se –La verdad es que….hay una chica y….-

-Ahhh ya entiendo, pudiste decirlo desde un principio. En ese caso nos vemos mañana –dijo disponiéndose a irse –Ah, y no hagas tonterías- dijo mientras se alejaba

-jajajja si…afín se fue- dijo mientras se dirigía al salón de música de donde provenía la música del piano.

Al estar a pocos metros del salón la música dejo de escucharse.

-¿Por qué se habrá detenido?...Entrare-dijo mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta.

Al entrar poco a poco se acercó al piano de forma cautelosa para que la persona detrás de todo no se diera cuenta. Alfin descubriría quien era el intérprete misterioso.

-Disculp…. ¡¿Qué?!-


	3. La identidad del desconocido es revelada

**La identidad del desconocido es revelada**

-¿Un….gato?- El castaño había encontrado un gato negro sobre el asiento del piano –No creo que hayas sido tu –dijo mientras cargaba al gato

-¿Te diviertes?- interrumpió una voz desde un costado de la habitación

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamo Eren algo sobresaltado -¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?-

-Desde que entraste. Como solo mirabas con dirección al piano no te diste cuenta de mi presencia- dijo mientras tomaba unas partituras del escritorio

-Ah…- Eren miro detenidamente al chico frente a él. Su piel era pálida y su cabello negro. Ahora lo recordaba, ese chico iba en su clase…pero, nunca le hablo, o más bien él nunca hablaba con nadie.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-Yo….en realidad no..-

-Ah…. ¿Y por qué sigues aquí?-

-¿Eh?-

-Me interrumpes. Si no necesitas nada creo que es hora de irte, a esta hora casi no hay nadie en la escuela- dijo sentándose al piano. Su mirada era tan fría que Eren se sintió muy apenado.

-Este…. ¡Si! ¡Perdón, no quise interrumpirte!- dijo disponiéndose a salir –Esto….¿Cuál era tu nombre?...¡Disculpa! Es solo que…no recuerdo tu nombre… y eso que vas en mi clase. ¡Lo siento! Debes estar enfadado así qu…-

-Levi- fue interrumpido –Levi Ackerman- dijo en tono frio mientras colocaba sus partituras sobre la base del piano –Ya respondí tu pregunta, ahora vete, estoy ocupado-

-S-Si- dijo abandonando la habitación.

Pero el castaño realmente no se fue, se quedó sentado fuera del salón escuchando a Levi tocar. Eren estaba fascinado, la forma en que tocaba tenía un sentimiento tan indescriptible que llamo la curiosidad del chico. Había algo que le atraía de su música que no podía describir, por primera vez pudo quedarse atrapado en la melodía.

-¿Sigues aquí?- dijo Levi sacando al joven de sus pensamientos –Ya es muy tarde, yo ya me voy, será mejor que tu también lo hagas-

-¡Levi!- dijo el castaño en todo serio

-Dime-

-Enséñame a tocar el piano-

-...¿Qué?-


	4. TODO SE APRENDE LUCHANDO

**TODO SE APRENDE LUCHANDO**

Las clases habían terminado hace muchas horas y en la escuela solo estábamos Levi y yo. El sol estaba ocultándose, se podía ver desde la ventana del salón. Realmente era una hermosa vista, lástima que…

-¡Lo siento! Comenzare de nuevo-

Llevaba mucho tiempo practicando la misma canción, y por mas que lo intentase no podía salirme de forma adecuada.

* * *

FLASH BACK

-Bien alumnos, este examen será el que decida si ustedes seguirán estudiando en esta institución o simplemente se irán. Se calificara: interpretación, postura, matices y sobre todo, se contaran las equivocaciones. La canción será la misma para todos: "Reverie" de Debussy. Una pieza algo complicada, así que les recomiendo comenzar a sacar la pieza desde hoy, las partituras vienen en su libro así que no tienen inconvenientes para adquirirla. El examen se presenta a fin de mes, antes de las vacaciones. Los resultados se darán después de entrar de vacaciones….es todo, se pueden ir.-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

-Maldición, tengo que hacer algo o no podré pasar el examen- dije algo desanimado

-Inténtalo otra vez - dijo Levi revisando unas partituras desde el escritorio

-S-Si-

Hace algún tiempo le pedí a Levi-sempai que me enseñara a tocar el piano. Esa tarde….

* * *

FLASH BACK

-¿Qué?-

-Yo soy….realmente malo para tocar el piano-

-… ¿Y?-

-Y…te lo pido, ayúdame-

Levi se quedó callado por un momento, incluso pensé que me diría que no.

-….siéntate- dijo haciendo una indicación

Rápidamente me apresure a sentarme junto a él.

-….toca- dijo colocando una partitura frente a mi

Algo nervioso coloque mis dedos sobre el piano y comencé a tocar la primera estrofa, toque bien las primera notas…pero enseguida comencé a equivocarme -¡Lo siento! Empiezo de nuevo- dije disponiéndome a tocar.

Estuvimos así toda la tarde hasta que el Sol se ocultó. Nunca pude pasar de la segunda estrofa, así que estaba seguro de que Levi no accedería a enseñarme. Acto seguido Levi se levantó de su asiento y tomo sus cosas y -….Te veo mañana- y diciendo esto salió del salón.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

-¡Lo siento!-

-¿Por qué no solo te rindes?-dijo con tono frio

-Yo…- no puedo rendirme, no ahora que tengo un motivo para luchar -…..si no luchas, no podrás ganar-dije mientras empezaba de nuevo.

Levi se quedó en silencio, después de un momento se levantó y se paró a mi lado –Ya llevamos muchos días así, lo estás haciendo mal –dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en el piano e interpretaba la estrofa que me fallaba –Ahora hazlo tú- dijo sentándose a mi lado

-¡Sí!- dije comenzando a tocar. Esta vez lo hice un poco mejor, casi lo lograba…pero otra equivocación -¡Lo siento! Yo….-

-Silencio- dijo mientras sujetaba mi mano –la posición está mal, es por eso que te equivocas tanto- dijo colocando mi mano en el piano –debes tocar con la punta de los dedos, no con las yemas –dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mía.

-¡Sí!- dije rápidamente. Por alguna razón ese gesto había hecho que mi ritmo cardiaco acelerara mucho

-Ahora, toca- dijo quitando se mano de la mía

-¡Lo hare!- dije mientras comenzaba a tocar. Los latidos de mi corazón iban aún más rápido de lo normal. ¿Qué es esta sensación? Nunca la había sentido antes.

-Alfin-

-¿Eh -

-Alfin te ha salido, todo era cuestión de mejorar tu postura-

Sin darme cuenta…ya había terminado la estrofa….¡Y lo había hecho bien!

-¡Gracias Levi-sempai - dije dándole un abrazo muy fuerte. Estaba tan feliz que lo hice sin pensarlo….poco después me di cuenta y mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente. Levi no correspondía a mi abrazo, solo…se quedó inmóvil, aun así, no hizo nada para evitar que lo abrazara.

Sin darnos cuenta, ya había anochecido. Levi se separó de mí, tomo sus cosas del escritorio y silenciosamente se dirigió a la puerta –Es tarde. ¿No vienes?- dijo

-Eh…Si, ya voy- dije tomando rápidamente mis cosas y saliendo junto con él.

El resto del camino todo estuvo en silencio, pero podría jurar que escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón.


	5. ¿Qué eres para mi?

**¿Qué eres para mí?**

Hace algún tiempo comencé a tomar clases con Levi, cada día me esfuerzo mucho para no causarle problemas….realmente le estoy muy agradecido con él.

-Y bien Eren ¿Qué has hecho en estas últimas semanas?- dijo Mikasa desenrollando su larga bufanda

-Sí, ya casi no te vemos- dijo Armin dejando de lado el jugo que había estado bebiendo sobre la mesa.

-He estado practicando piano con Levi después de clases-

-¿Tu, estudiando?- dijo la pelinegra bastante sorprendida

-Lo sé, eso no es propio de él verdad?- dijo el pelirrubio llevándose una papa a la boca

-Es extraño…..muy extraño. Ese tal Levi me trae mala espina-dijo la pelinegra con una expresión bastante molesta, cosa que sorprendió a ambos.

-Es bastante serio…pero sé que es buena persona. Si no lo fuera, no habría accedido a enseñarme-dijo como respuesta Eren para intentar calmar a su amiga.

-Aun así, no me da mucha confianza-

-Pero Mikasa, ni siquiera lo conoces ¿Acaso sabes siquiera como es físicamente?-

-No, y no me interesa conocerle- dijo levantándose de su asiento –Tengo cosas que hacer. Me retiro- dijo dando final a la conversación con ellos.

Poco después de que Mikasa se fuera, Armin decidió retomar la plática.

-¿Y qué tal van las clases?-

-Bastante bien, si me esfuerzo lo suficiente estoy seguro de que estaré listo para el examen-

-Si dices eso de forma tan segura confiare en que Levi te esta enseñando bien-

-Su forma de enseñar es algo peculiar, pero realmente me está ayudando. Le estoy muy agradecido-

-Se ve que se han hecho buenos amigos-

-¿A-Amigos?...N-No lo creo….soy demasiado molesto como para que él me considere su amigo-

-Pero… ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué son?-

-Nosotros….- nunca lo había pensado…. ¿Qué soy yo para Levi? Él es mi compañero de clase desde que comenzó el curso, sin embargo…jamás nos habíamos dirigido la palabra…y ahora, hablamos prácticamente los días. ¿Ya somos amigos? ¿Soy solo discípulo de él?

-¿Eren? ¿Me estas escuchando?... ¿Mamá?... ¿Papá?... ¿Amigos?- dijo Armin para llamar la atención de su amigo

-¿Eh? Perdón Armin, me perdí en mi mente-

-Suficiente tengo con que te pierdas en tu propia casa como para que ahora también te vengas a perder en tus pensamientos-

-¡Oye!-

-Ya dije. Bueno, no quiero llegar tarde a clase, así que debo irme- dijo el pelirrubio tomando sus cosas de la mochila y acomodando la silla en su lugar correspondiente –Nos vemos en clase, suerte con las clases…..y deja de perderte tanto- dijo riendo mientras se alejaba rápidamente (pues sabía que eso molestaría a su amigo)

-¡Hey!- dijo Eren con molestia, pero el mismo sabía que no podía enfadarse con él. Después de todo, siempre fue su mejor amigo.

Sin más que hacer decidió dirigirse a clase, pues él tampoco quería llegar retrasado –Tonto Armin- refunfuño casi todo el camino –Aun así….no pude responder su pregunta-

-¿Qué pregunta?- dijo una voz detrás de él

-¡¿Eh?!- dijo el castaño algo sorprendido mientras se daba media vuelta para comprobar de donde venía aquella voz –L-Levi- dijo tartamudeando.

Maldición, era cierto lo que decían todos de que si piensas en una persona demasiado la puedes invocar….rayos… ¿Cuánto habrá escuchado? Maldición, puede que sea muy tarde, debo tomar mis cosas y mudarme a Narnia lo antes posible….

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí?-

-Tranquilo, no pasa de dos días-

-¿Qué?-

-N-Nada- dijo mientras entraba rápidamente al salón de clases

-…- ¿Qué diablos le pasara?

La clase transcurrió de forma lenta para el pobre Eren, a pesar de que quería prestar atención a la clase, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo –Bien, será mejor resolver esto. Tengo que ordenar mis pensamientos, primero debo contestarme a mí mismo. ¿Qué es Levi para mí?...mmm, bueno, desde que lo conocí me di cuenta de que no es como todos los demás, al principio pensé que era una persona que realmente daba miedo….pero…conforme lo fui tratando pude ver algunas facetas diferentes. Como cuando toca el piano, cuando el toca una canción que le gusta mucho quiere que le salga perfecta, cierra sus ojos y….pareciera que se transporta a otro lado. Cuando eso ocurre….siento que mi corazón lo acompaña. Nunca antes había sentido esto, siento que quiero conocerlo más, que quiero pasar más tiempo con él, que necesito verlo todos los días para estar más tranquilo y que cuando no lo veo me la paso pensando en él. Yo…..será que…


	6. Los sentimiéntos de Armin

**Los sentimiéntos de Armin **

Yo…será que…..No, no, no, no. No puede ser eso. ¿Amor? Pero si nunca lo he sentido. Además creo que antes de afirmar algo debo estar completamente seguro. Sí, eso hare, me asegurare de que este sentimiento es verdadero y no solo confusión.

-Bien alumnos, con respecto al examen. Procuraremos realizar 3 evaluaciones diarias empezando desde la próxima semana. Los turnos serán al azar, así que hoy realizaremos un sorteo para ver los turnos designados. Así que, todos pasen a sacar su turno…-

* * *

-Es un verdadero alivio que aun tenga tiempo para hacer el examen, eso me da más tiempo de ensayar el tema-dijo Eren con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Realmente es una suerte para ti que seas de los últimos en presentar el examen- dijo Armin en tono de molestia –Creo que eso no fue suerte, más bien es que el profesor Smith te ayudo con el examen-

-No creo, puede que sea bastante amable conmigo pero…-

-Le gustas-

-..¿Eh?-

-Es más que obvio que le gustas. Es por eso que no te han echado de la escuela- dijo el rubio algo irritado

-Yo….no tenía idea que fuera por eso….pensé que tal vez era por movimientos de mis padres o tal vez….-

-Acéptalo Eren, nunca te tomaste esto enserio, y mientras muchos nos matamos estudiando para apenas librar el semestre, tú , sin necesidad de hacer nada continuas aquí….- dijo el rubio en un tono de molestia mayor

-…Pero, Armin, nunca me habías hablado así-

-Realmente prefiero no seguir hablando más contigo- dijo su amigo tomando sus cosas y marchándose.

Armin…. ¿Por qué esta tan molesto? Nunca antes se había enfadado conmigo por eso…además...nunca nos habíamos peleado…me pregunto que habrá sucedido. Estoy preocupado por el….

* * *

-¿Eren?-

-¿Eh? ¿Levi?...Perdón, estaba distraído-

-Sí, lo note. Tienes una peculiar forma de quedarte viendo a la nada cuando estas distraído-

-Realmente….lo siento-

-Bueno, comienza de nuevo-

Aun así, no pude dejar de preocuparte por el hecho de que Armin se molestara conmigo. ¿Por qué esta tan molesto conmigo?


	7. Sin marcha atras

**SIN MARCHA ATRAS **

Otra vez se ha hecho de noche, la luz de luna ilumina la habitación a oscuras mientras la melodía resuena por toda la habitación. De repente, el sonido se detuvo.

-….solo quedan dos semanas ¿No es así?-

-Si….estoy muy nervioso…-

-Todo lo demás depende de ti-

-Pero….y si me equivoco- dijo el castaño bajando la mirada, como si quisiera obtener respuesta alguna de las teclas del piano.

El pelinegro guardo silencio por un minuto y después dijo –Cuando toques esta canción, pon en ella todos tus sentimientos. Imagina que en esa melodía, puedes decir todas las cosas que jamás serias capaz de decir. Después, imagina la persona a la que quieres decirle el mensaje, y, ten por seguro, que el mensaje le llegara- dijo en un tono de confianza, para que el castaño se sintiera más tranquilo.

Eren no supo que decir, solo levanto la mirada y observo a su acompañante a la cara.

-Otra vez- dijo el pelinegro mirando fijamente los ojos del castaño.

Eren cambio su mirada a un semblante de seriedad y respondió –Si-

La melodía comenzó, esta vez, con un matiz más suave, con una majestuosidad impecable y sin ningún error.

.

_Desde la primera vez que escuche su música, algo en ella me atrapo al instante. Aun no sabría explicarlo, porque no creo poder describir cosa tal. Solo se, que tu música que ha dado una razón para convivir con el piano, para descubrir la admiración que antes no sentía por la música, para esforzarme por algo, por ti, por mí, por la música. Tú, Levi, eres la causa de que yo esté aquí, esforzándome para mejorar de ahora en adelante. Y aunque aún no lo sepas, yo…..te amo._

.

La melodía termino. Ni un error, ni una falla en el tiempo, ni un matiz fuera de momento, todo había sido perfecto.

Levi se puso de pie y miro a el castaño desde lo alto -Bien hecho, Eren- dijo Levi mostrando por primera vez, una sonrisa de aceptación para Eren.

-…Levi….gracias- dijo el castaño levantándose rápidamente y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amado.

Pero….de pronto…. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Levi….había correspondido su abrazo. Por primera vez, desde el día que se habían conocido, Levi correspondía al agradecimiento de Eren.

-Levi….yo….- el castaño no pudo aguantar más, sin soltar el cuerpo de Levi, avanzo rápidamente hacia atrás, haciendo que Levi quedara contra la pared. Y antes de que este pudiese reaccionar, deposito en él un beso mientras sujetaba las muñecas de Levi. Ya no había marcha atrás, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, pero…su corazón latía tan rápido que no podía pensar cuerdamente. Sus besos dominaron rápidamente a Levi, que no pudo resistirse por más que forcejeo, después el castaño comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello. Lo único que se escuchó por esos momentos fueron los jadeos de Levi y la respiración agitada de Eren. Pero justo, cuando Eren estaba a punto de llevar ese sentimiento aún más lejos, sintió un fuerte empujón por parte de Levi, haciendo que callera directamente al suelo.

-Ve….no quiero verte más…-dijo Levi lanzando una mirada de ira hacia Eren.

Eren, sin más que decir por el rechazo de Levi, solo todo sus cosas y se fue, dejando al pelinegro solo el aquella habitación. Recordando con tristeza lo que hace algunos minutos había sido lo más bello de su vida.


	8. El rechazo

**El rechazo**

El suspiro de Levi era lo único que se escuchaba en el pequeño salón de música, hace una semana que ninguno de los dos se hablaba. El pelinegro evadía a Eren, no hacía caso a sus llamados y dejaba en claro que no deseaba verlo. Esa noche Levi se encontraba solo en el salón de música, Eren apareció de repente y mientras cerraba la puerta se acercó a Levi….

-Levi… ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? Toda esta semana me has estado evadiendo, siento que estas muy frio conmigo.-

-No recuerdo un momento en el que no haya sido frio. Lo siento-

-Es verdad…pero, a pesar de eso me enseñaste a tocar el piano.-

-Solo acepte enseñarte por las molestias que me causabas, eso es todo…-

-Yo…quisiera volver a como estábamos antes. Sé que aún me falta mucho por aprender pero…por favor, prometo que no te molestare más-

-…el examen será pronto…y yo también necesito practicar. De verdad quisiera enseñarte, pero…yo también debo aprobar el examen.-

-Ya veo…entiendo…no te molesto más- Eren dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir pero…algo hizo que no pudiera. En un movimiento repentino se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estabas yendo en dirección a Levi –Levi, realmente…me gustas – dijo posando un beso en los labios semi abiertos de Levi. Levi no pudo hacer nada para detener el beso y termino siendo dominado por la fuerza de Eren, quien poco a poco había logrado introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Levi, haciendo que Levi no pudiera impedir los movimientos que esta hacía dentro de ella. Sin fuerza suficiente como para detener a Eren, Levi comenzó a soltar leves jadeos mientras su cara dejaba ante la vista del castaño un leve sonrojo.

-P-Para…- dejo salir Levi en medio de aquellos jadeos.

-No quiero- dijo Eren mientras continuaba con su tarea –Levi…admite de una vez que yo también te gusto…-

-¿Qué dis…?- fue callado rápidamente por otro beso.

-Yo lo siento, tu cuerpo me lo dice. Tú también sientes algo por mí- dijo mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Levi

-¡Detente!…Para de una vez…- dejo salir Levi con dificultad

-Ya no puedo hacerlo- dijo Eren mientras acariciaba el pecho del pelinegro –Levi…. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?-

En ese momento, casi como por instinto, Levi dejo salir un fuerte golpe a la cara de Eren haciendo que por la fuerza callera al piso - Quiero dejarte en claro una cosa. No hay forma de que una persona como tú llegase a gustarme…- dejo salir súbitamente.

Eren, que aún estaba sorprendido por el repentino golpe de Levi, no hizo más que levantarse con algo de dificultad y decir… -Lo siento, ya no te molestare más- mientras salía del salón dejando a Levi con la única compañía del piano.

Levi se quedó en silencio, los latidos de su corazón iban demasiado rápido. ¿Por qué no había podido responder a la pregunta de Eren? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal después de decir todas esas cosas? Se sentía irritado, se sentía confundido, pero lo que más sentía era enojo hacia el mismo por no poder responder a esas preguntas que empezaban a surgir de la nada.


	9. Los examenes

**LOS EXAMENES**

.

(Armin)

Al profesor Erwin le gustaba Eren, me había dado cuenta hace algunos días, se lo había dicho a Eren, le había gritado y me había ido de ahí sin ofrecerle una disculpa. Ahora estaba más tranquilo, iba a disculparme con Eren, después de todo, él no tiene la culpa de mis problemas. Caminé hacia su salón, me asome discretamente por la puerta y ahí estaba, distraído como siempre…pero, ahora estaba viendo a alguien, no a algo. Eren estaba observando a Levi, su mirada tenía un toque de tristeza, y me sentí mal por verlo así. Me disponía a marcharme, pero de pronto me percaté de que el profesor Erwin los miraba a ambos con una cara de furia –Oh no, va a reprender a Eren por estar distraído- pensé. Pero no fue así, en vez de eso solo desvió la mirada y continúo con lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

Rápidamente me aleje de ahí, el profesor Erwin se veía realmente molesto ¿Cuál será la causa? No lo sé, pero se veía que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

* * *

(Eren)

Ya no nos dirigíamos la palabra, mi única oportunidad de ver a Levi era durante clases, así que aprovechaba cada segundo que tenía para apreciar su rostro. Las clases dejaron de ser importantes para mí, me dedique únicamente a mirarlo, a grabarme sus rasgos en la memoria para después tener la fuerza de encerrar todo este amor que sentía por él.

De pronto el profesor Smith dijo algo...

-Bien alumnos, como ustedes saben, las evaluaciones empezaron. A continuación mencionare a las personas que serán evaluadas el día de mañana. Bien…serán Sasha, Jean, Petra y Levi. Bien, eso es todo por hoy, suerte a los seleccionados-

¡¿Levi tendra su examen mañana?!


	10. Por un dìa

**Por un dìa **

Estoy arto. Uno entiende su intranquilidad cuando se da cuenta de que no puede hallar paz ni en sus propios pensamientos y ese es mi caso. ¿Realmente estaré mal de la cabeza?

Pensé que cosas como estas solo les podían pasar a la gente común y corriente, aquella gente que no es excluida de la sociedad y que puede experimentar todo tipo de sensaciones sin preocupación…Y ahora yo empiezo a sufrir por estas emociones tan comunes que había prometido no sentir.

Odio esto. Odio que su imagen mantenga distraído mi pensamiento, pero odio aun más el hecho de no pode hacer nada al respecto. Al menos quisiera un día en que su rostro no venga a mi mente, un día en que pueda concentrarme en la música que tanto adoro como siempre lo había hecho. Pero por alguna razón no se me puede ser concedido.

.

Estos pensamientos regresaban todos los días, hoy no era la excepción. La noche estaba demasiado oscura, incluso la Luna decidió ocultarse…que ironía. No recuerdo los rostros de los hombres que me atacaron, pensé que serian simples asaltantes…pero no, era claro que su única intención era hacerme daño. Si tan solo hubiera estado más atento, si por un día hubiera dejado de pensar en Eren y me hubiera preocupado por lo que ocurría a mi alrededor…

Una persona que pasa por ahí se encargo de llevarme al hospital. De hecho recuerdo que toda la sangre que escurría de mi mano derecha hizo que aquel individuo gritara de terror cuando me encontró.

Esa noche la pase en el hospital. Los encargados trataron de contactar a algún familiar…pero sinceramente perdían el tiempo. Yo quería irme lo antes posible, pero cuando los doctores me explicaron que mi mano estaba terriblemente lastimada entendí que debía ser paciente y esperar que todo saliera bien, por suerte las heridas no fueron demasiado graves y mi mano se recuperaría después de un par de semanas. Recuerdo que en ese instante sentí un gran alivio…alivio que se esfumo después de que recordara el examen del día siguiente.

Y bueno, aquí estoy, lamentándome por esta desgracia…Desgracia que pude haber evitado si tan solo hubiera dejado de pensar en ti Eren…por solo un día.


	11. Sin opciones

**Sin opciones**

Después de mi accidente tenía que ir a hablar con el profesor Smith para explicarle la razón por la cual no podría realizar el examen, realice una cita con él para hablar de mi situación y me presente puntual para no molestarle.

Una vez en su oficina le explique todo lo que había ocurrido y le lleve una constancia médica –en caso de que no me creyera con el simple hecho de llevar vendas en la mano– y por ultimo le hice la petición de permitirme hacer el examen después de haberme recuperado. Una vez terminé de hablar…

–Es una verdadera lástima que las cosas resultaran así antes de tu examen, Levi…Pero temo que, como bien sabes, los exámenes en mi clase solo se presentan una vez y si tú no presentaste tu examen el día que se te fue asignado, no se te dará otra oportunidad para presentarlo de nuevo.–

–…Pero le acabo de explicar que fue por causas mayores, no porque no quisiera presentarlo. –

–Se que usted es un estudiante brillante y que es por eso que consiguió la beca de estudio en este lugar…Pero no por eso se le dará un trato diferente al de los demás estudiantes. Además, usted firmo un reglamento donde dijo estar de acuerdo con estas condiciones, así que si quiere ir y hablar con el director esta en todo su derecho…Pero sinceramente no creo que sirva de mucho– diciendo estas palabras se dirigió a la salida –…Ah, y una última cosa. Recuerde que, el trato que tenía con esta escuela para conservar la beca que lo mantiene aquí, era que sus notas no bajaran de valor. Si fuera usted comenzaría a preocuparme, porque después de que pasen estas evaluaciones no creo que dure mucho en esta institución. – dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Estaba perplejo, no creía lo que estaba escuchando, parecía como si el profesor Smith estuviera en mi contra. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, así que fui y hable con el director, pero…

–Mira, Levi, me gustaría ayudarte, pero la forma de evaluar a los estudiantes es cosa de los profesores, nosotros no podemos meternos es esos asuntos, esos asuntos son cosa del alumno y el profesor. Lo siento. –

Me he quedado sin opciones. No quiero irme de la escuela, trabaje mucho para entrar aquí y ahora solo por un accidente estoy a punto de perder lo que más amo.

No…no…no…


	12. Una visita

**Una visita**

Es increíble que vuelva a perderlo todo, creo que realmente no está en mí conservar las cosas importantes. No estoy seguro de que hora sea –y realmente me da igual- de lo que si estoy seguro es que es tarde, debería apresurarme y llegar pronto a casa, aun que no hay ninguna razón para volver.

Mi cabeza da vueltas y mis pasos son torpes, probablemente sea a causa de las tres cervezas que había bebido con anterioridad…probablemente. Pero bueno, mientras pudiera llegar a casa eso no tenía importancia. Tropecé almenos una 3 veces de camino a casa -cosa que es difícil para alguien que solo tiene un brazo para poder levantarse- y aun que la gente de tu alrededor se percata, al darse cuenta de tu estado prefieren dejarte como estas.

En fin, de alguna forma logre llegar a casa, pero hubo algo que no me esperaba…

-¿Levi?-

Estaba sentado en el pasillo, esperando a mi llegada. ¿Cómo encontró mi casa?...Como sea, no tengo deseos de hablar con él, lo único que quiero es llegar a casa –Déjame tranquilo, Eren-

-Pero Levi, te vez muy mal…- continua diciendo hasta que se encuentra con la puerta de entrada -¿Me dejarías pasar?-

-…Haz lo que quieras-

Al mismo instante en que pronuncio aquellas palabras, el se apresura a entrar. Me cuesta un poco de trabajo caminar por mi sala, pero al fin llego a mi cómodo destino…el sillón.

-Levi ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela?-

-¿Acaso mi mano vendada no es suficiente prueba?-

-…Perdón, que pregunta tan tonta- y por un momento hizo un breve silencio, como si estuviera pensando en lo que debía decir.

-Antes de que digas algo, quiero saber una cosa. ¿Cómo encontraste mi casa?-

-Eso…bueno, Petra me la dio. Dijo que cuando organizo los expedientes la guardo, así que yo le pedí de favor que me la diera.-

…Parece que Eren no es el único que me está acosando –Bueno, y ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Estaba preocupado, quería venir a ver si estabas bien…y como nunca me quisiste dar tu dirección, pensé en venir de sorpresa-

-Bueno, ya me viste ¿alguna otra cosa?-

-…No, ninguna-

-Bueno, pues si no te molesta, estoy cansado y quiero irme a dormir- mientras pronunciaba estas palabras me puse de pie con algo de dificultad y me dirigí a mi cama.

-Levi, déjame ayudarte- dijo Eren mientras se apresuraba hacia mi cama. Luego con mucho cuidado movió el montón de sabanas que estaban en sima, de forma que yo pudiese recostarme sin necesidad de esfuerzo, luego trató de acomodarlas, pero yo le quite una bruscamente y me cubrí con ella –No necesito que me trates como a un inútil-

El muchacho pareció arrepentido -Lo siento, solo quería ayudarte- y luego de decir esto, se fue y me dejo solo.

Aquella noche dormí profundamente, estaba cansado, estaba lleno de pesar…solo quería dormir y ya no despertar.

Fue entonces que volvieron a invadirme los recuerdos de todo lo que había perdido, entonces trate de gritar, de pedir ayuda…pero mis gritos se ahogaban en mi garganta…y ahora todo se había desvanecido.

-¡Levi! ¡Despierta Levi!-

Mis tormentos fueron desvanecidos de repente ante mí. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con la presencia de Eren, por lo que pude ver, había pasado la noche a mi lado…Quise decirle algo como "¿Por qué pasaste aquí la noche?" "¿Acaso no tienes tu propia casa?" pero lo único que pude decir fue… -Agua…quiero agua-

En el momento en que pronuncie esas palabras, Eren fue corriendo a la cocina y regreso con un vaso lleno de agua, el cual me lleve directamente a la boca mientras bebía el contenido precipitadamente. Una vez terminé el contenido le devolví el vaso y volví a cubrirme con las sabanas y le di la espalda. Escuche un breve suspiro de alivio por parte de Eren, y después sus pasos alejándose.

Por algún motivo no me sentía incomodo con la presencia de Eren, y aun que él se estuviera paseando tranquilamente por mi casa me sentía realmente tranquilo. Entonces decidí dormir otro poco, hasta que unos momentos después Eren volvió a despertarme.

* * *

Estaba muy preocupado por Levi, así que pensé que sería muy buena idea prepararle algo de comer. Entonces me acerque a Levi y lo desperté con cuidado.

-Levi, tienes que comer algo-

Levi miro el plato de comida, después guardo silencio y entonces habló-… ¿tocaste mi cocina?-

-¿Eh?-

-Espero que hayas limpiado lo que usaste-

-…-

-¡Te matare!-

-¡Lo siento, solo soy un pedazo de ser humano, por favor perdóname!-

En ese momento la cara de Levi dejo de estar seria por un momento -…..-

-¿Levi?-

Y de repente Levi comenzó a reír, tal vez por mi comentario…la verdad no estoy seguro, pero me sentí feliz de poder ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

...

-Aun así tendrás que limpiar-

-¿Eh?-


	13. Amor

**...Amor.**

Cuando Levi empezó a faltar a clases me preocupé mucho, quería saber si estaba enfermo o si le había pasado algo, pero no había nadie a quien pudiese preguntar, ya que al parecer Levi no es muy sociable. Fue entonces que comprendí lo poco que sabía de él, desde que nos habíamos conocido, solo sabía unas cuantas –como su nombre completo, su edad y sus gustos en música- pero nunca me había detenido a pensar en los pocos datos que había memorizado.

Un día, pensando en aquello mientras intentaba comer algo, Petra se acercó a mí para preguntarme por Levi –ya que ella nos había visto juntos recientemente y pensó que éramos amigos cercanos. Desgraciadamente no pude contestarle nada-. Ella me dijo que había intentado ir a su casa, pero que no había tenido la suerte de encontrarlo, fue entonces que una llama de esperanza logro alcanzarme y le rogué que me diera su dirección. Ella no se opuso y me la dio inmediatamente.

Entonces, después de salir de clase, me dirigí a dicha dirección con la esperanza de encontrar a Levi. Sin embargo, al llegar no lo encontré, por lo que decidí esperarlo en caso de que llegara.

Las horas pasaron, pero justo cuando estaba perdiendo la poca fe que me quedaba…apareció. Se veía cansado –como si no hubiera dormido recientemente- y estaba en un estado de ebriedad muy avanzado.

En fin, de alguna u otra forma aquí estoy, en la casa de Levi.

Esta mañana le he preparado algo de comer a Levi –no creo que se encuentre con ánimos de cocinar-, sin embargo me he llevado un buen susto cuando dijo que me mataría por usar su cocina, pero por suerte le he visto sonreír aun que sea por un momento, y eso me tranquiliza.

Después de haber comido lo que le preparé se ha vuelto a quedar dormido, así que para no darle problema he limpiado todo lo que he usado, después de eso me he puesto a inspeccionar un poco la casa de Levi.

La casa de Levi no es muy grande, pero es bastante acogedora. Todo está perfectamente acomodado, y por lo que veo mantiene todo muy limpio. También tiene estanterías llenas de libros muy interesantes y un gran piano negro. Ese piano es muy parecido al de la escuela –aun que está mejor cuidado- y sobre él tenía la partitura del examen…Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso ¿qué habrá pasado con el examen de Levi? ¿Será una indiscreción preguntarle?...Bueno, espero que no sea nada malo. Por si las dudas le preguntaré cuando despierte, no quisiera perturbar su sueño -estaba en lo cierto cuando dije que no había estado durmiendo bien- además…me gusta ver esa tranquilidad en su rostro cuando duerme, es indescriptible este sentimiento que me transmite, algo como paz, felicidad, curiosidad…amor.


	14. Todo por amor

**Todo por amor**

Ya había pasado lo peor. Ambos estábamos saliendo del hotel, era bastante tarde y el frío que hacía era insoportable. Todo el sexo que habíamos él y yo…ya no quería recordarlo, todo lo había hecho por amor, lo había hecho por Levi. Sin embargo, me siento tan sucio.

* * *

-Anoche te encontré muy mal, así que…dime ¿por qué has estado bebiendo? ¿por qué no has ido a la escuela?

-…Ya no tiene sentido que valla.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Se supone que estamos en fecha de evaluaciones, las faltas también repercuten en la calificación, además el examen…

-No voy a tener examen.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?

-Falté el día de la evaluación.

-Pero no fue tu culpa! Tuviste un accidente y…

-Erwin fue muy claro con lo que dijo, incluso si tengo justificante medico, no me permitirá hacer el examen de nuevo, esta en el reglamento.

-¿Y no hay otra forma en que puedas hacer el examen?

-Sí, la hay. Que acceda a tener sexo con él.

-¿Qué?

-El me lo dijo, a menos que haga eso…no podré graduarme.

-…ese maldito bastardo, como quisiera matarlo.

-No puedes, está muy sobre nosotros, eso solo empeoraría las cosas para ti también.

-…Pero, aun así…no todo está perdido, puedes intentarlo el próximo año…

-No tengo esa opción, soy un becado del gobierno, si bajo mis calificaciones perderé la beca que tengo. Ya todo está perdido. Antes de doblegarme frente a alguien, prefiero perderlo todo.

* * *

-Me duele tanto verlo triste y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle, es por eso que tengo un plan.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Por lo que me has dicho…Erwin está interesado en mi ¿no es así?

-…No me digas que piensas ofrecértele.

-Es Levi o yo. Así que…por favor perdóname, Armin.

* * *

-Erwin, tengo algo que proponerte.

-Si es sobre el examen de Levi, ya he dicho todo lo que tengo que decir.

-Esta vez es una propuesta que no podrá rechazar…se sobre la propuesta que le hizo a Levi.

-Si piensas acusarme con el director, déjame decirte que no tienes las pruebas necesarias para…

-No es eso lo que venía a decirle.

-Bueno, entonces qué pretendes.

-…Se que usted está interesado en mi, así que por eso quiere que Levi se vaya de la escuela. Usted nunca estuvo interesado en el, solo dijo eso porque sabía que jamás aceptaría y terminaría por darse por vencido. Así que…¿qué le parece esto? El examen de Levi…a cambio de mi cuerpo.

* * *

Si, así es como termine aquí, a las afueras de un hotel de mala muerte. La deuda ya estaba saldada, ahora solo era cuestión de que Erwin cumpliera su parte del trato.

-Espero que no se olvide de nuestro trato.

-¿Trato? ¿de qué me hablas?

-No intente timarme, he grabado todo lo que hemos hecho –dije mientras sacaba una cámara de mi bolsillo –Así que si se le ocurre hacer alguna jugada, le mostraré esto al director y usted será despedido.

-¿Y eso no te afectaría también a ti?

-…Créame que ya no me interesa nada más que el bienestar de Levi.


End file.
